Heart of the Ocean
by Firelord67
Summary: Gem Egg Hell AU. No sex. Lapis and Peridot accidentally produce a litter of gemlings. Hilarity ensues. UP FOR ADOPTION


**Recently, I discovered something known as "Gem Egg Hell." While the concept is intriguing, most of the instances I could either had extremely terrible grammar or was made for the sheer purpose of sexual appeal. So, I've decided to try my hand at writing a Lapidot gemling story. I hope you enjoy.**

Lapis watched as her girlfriend slept in their shared bed. She loved listening to Peridot's content sighs, as well as watching her gem glisten in the moonlight.

Feeling a small hint of playfulness creep in, Lapis lightly brushed her hand against Peridot's gem. It was hard, yet somehow pleasuring to rub.

All of a sudden, a light green glow shone from Peridot's forehead, causing her to shoot up like a spring.

"Gah! What's going on?" she exclaimed, just as the light was fading.

"Calm down, Peri," Lapis giggled. "I just touched your gem and it started glowing,"

"You _touched_ my gem?" Peridot's face flushed green. "Why would you _do_ that?"

"Cause it was cute!" said Lapis, as if nothing weird had just happened. "You can touch mine if you want," she turned around.

"Why would I..." Peridot said before she stopped. She stared at Lapis' gem, shimmering in the light of the stars as the ocean does on a clear night. With her jaw hanging open, Peridot ran her fingers down the teardrop-shaped gem.

"Ah!" Lapis' face went dark blue. She had never felt this way when her gem was touched. Something about Peridot's hand sent hundreds of tingly shivers through her body, almost like her form was dissipating. Her eyes rolled back as she basked in the pleasure.

Her yelp snapped Peridot out of her trance, and she quickly pulled her hand back.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"No!" Lapis quickly said, feeling the waves of pleasure suddenly vanished

"No?"

"K-keep doing that!" Lapis blushed some more. "Please!" she begged.

"Okay..." Peridot grew even more confused. She continued to rub Lapis' smooth gem.

Lapis let out a small noise, as thousands of the electric sensations ran through her form. She felt exhilarated, every sense disappearing from her mind. She even felt her moist wings leaking out.

"Are you enjoying this?" said Peridot.

"So much!" Lapis screamed. Her gem lit up for a brief moment before she felt an extra-powerful surge of pleasure. She collapsed back down, partially exhausted.

"That was..." Peridot awkwardly took her hand away. "Interesting,"

Lapis recovered herself from that intense gem-rubbing.

"Let me return the favor," Lapis grinned. She reached a hand behind her and grabbed Peridot by the gem.

"What are you... Ah!" Peridot blushed as the electricity danced down her body. Lapis smirked as she continued rubbing her lover's wonderful triangular stone. Peridot felt her legs grow weak

"Uh... I... can't believe this!" her body began to lean forward, and her face smacking against Lapis' back.

"Gah!" Lapis cried out in surprise.

"Gah!" Peridot felt her gem touch Lapis'.

Both gems immediately felt twice the pleasure from before, Peridot felt her head shifting on top of Lapis' back. The rubbing gems created a slight grinding sensation; that felt like an earthquake to Lapis and Peridot

"This is... unbelievable!" said Peridot, barely able to keep her senses intact.

"I can't... think!" Lapis cried out, her tongue hanging out.

Then at the same time, both gems let out identical screams, as their gemstones glowed, sending an outrageously bright light through the whole barn.

Peridot slid her face off of Lapis' back, her face blushing heavily.

"That... was... amazing!" Lapis panted.

Despite her exhaustion, Peridot smiled.

"I love you,"

"I love you too. Clod,"

Peridot and Lapis both fell asleep in the afterglow of their pleasure.

_A couple of days later_

"Morning Lapis!" said Steven, as he and Spinel walked into the barn.

"Steven!" said Peridot. She excitedly jogged over, before Steven gasped.

"You have your limb enhancers back?" he said, noticing the four green cylinders attached to her legs and arms

"Yep! Lapis fished them out for me!" Peridot showed him the screen embedded into one of the arms. "While the computer doesn't work anymore, it works great with my tablet!"

"Wow! Those look so cool!" Spinel stretched her head over.

"And that's not even the best part," Peridot began to hover a few feet in the air. "Combined with my metal powers, I have become unparalleled!"

"Where's the blue one?" said Spinel.

"Hold on a sec," Peridot called to the roof. "HEY LAPIS! STEVEN'S HERE!"

Lapis was sitting on the rafter-floor, crying over something on the TV.

"HEY LAZULI! WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING?"

"Huh?" Lapis wiped away a tear. "Oh, SEASON 1!"

"Seriously? You hated that one!"

"I DON'T KNOW, I THINK IT CHANGED SOMEHOW!"

"WHAT'S A SEASON ONE?" Spinel shouted at the same volume.

"It's the first 25 episodes of Camp Pining Hearts," said Peridot. "Lapis and I love it!"

"Hang on, lemme come down," Lapis hopped off the rafters before plummeting to the floor with a SMACK.

"Did you just walk off a sheer drop?" said Spinel.

"Hang on, I'm having a little trouble with my wings," Lapis said, as strange extremities of water shot out of her gem.

"Weird, that's been happening a lot lately," said Peridot.

"By the way, I'm Spinel," Spinel added.

"Oh yeah, you. Hi," said Peridot.

"She's spending the day on Earth while the Diamonds are busy with fusion-related affairs," said Steven.

"So, whaddya think?" Lapis asked.

"It's really fun!" said Spinel. "Humans make all kinds of cool stuff! Food, music, TV, video games, especially anime! I'm bringing some DVDs back to Homeworld,"

"Oh, you should bring this!" Peridot ran into the closet and pulled out a Camp Pining Hearts box set. "It's our old box set. We have the Collector's Edition now, so you can have it!"

"Wow! Really? Thanks!" said Spinel, taking the box set and somehow managing to stash it behind her back cartoon-style.

"It's a good watch," Lapis remarked. Then she remembered something. "Oh right, Peridot!"

"Yeah?"

"Did you pick up that food?"

"Uh, yeah?" Peridot pulled a tub of mint chocolate-chip ice cream from a nearby bag. "But why did you want...?"

Lapis grabbed the tup, pulled off the lid, and levitated a green lump of frozen cream into her mouth.

"Wha...?" said Peridot and Steven.

"Delicious! Thanks, Peri," Lapis beamed.

"Hey, that looks good!" said Spinel, pulling out a spoon and gobbling a bit of the ice-cream. Then her face turned green.

"Ew! Who thought chocolate and mint was a good idea?" she recoiled, and reluctantly swallowed the coldness.

"Since when did you like food so much?" said Peridot, as Lapis shoveled down the ice cream.

"I dunno," said Lapis, her mouth still full of the green sludge.

"Well, Spinel and I are gonna go see a movie," said Steven.

"Bye!" said Spinel, as the two of them walked off.

"Bye!" said Peridot.


End file.
